Íchou Kathréfti
by Nafu Shinsuke
Summary: Ketika kau terlahir ditempat yang salah, semua mata akan tertuju padamu. Namun apabila kau berhasil menapakkan kaki di tempat yang benar, mengapa kau tetap terlihat bagai orang asing? Uro : maaf atas summary ga jelas.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Íchou Kathréfti**  
Category: Misc » Vocaloid  
Author: Fuyu L.S  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Supernatural/Romance  
Published: 06-11-14, Updated: 06-11-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 3,613

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Langung dibaca saja ya. saya lagi stress... TAT

" _Kenapa mama menangis sendirian ? apa Len sudah melakukan hal jelek ?"_

" _Mama jangan menagis, Rin akan selalu menjaga mama dan Len."_

' _Dasar anak dekil.'_

 _Tap tap tap tap_

Kaki-kaki kecil itu terus berlari melewati kerumunan. _'Lihat itu, apa kotorannya tidak pernah dibersihkan ?'_ bulir air matapun sudah tak tertahan dipelupuk mata safirnya.

 _Bruk._

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan gadis berbalut kain putih lusuh itu, meski kini, gadis itu tergeletak. _'Dimana matamu, hah !? dasar anak setan !'_

sekantung roti yang diajaknya berlari dipelukan pun telah berhamburan dijalan. Hancur. Terinjak oleh lelaki yang tak bertanggung jawab dan ditinggalkannya pergi. Pasar yang seharusnya menjadi pusat keramaian itupun justru hening oleh keberadaan 'anak setan' bersurai honeyblonde tersebut.

Orang disekitarnya hanya memandang dengan tatapan hina, marah, benci, hingga jijik. Membuat gadis mungil berumur tujuh tahun manapun bergetar ketakutan.

Dipungutnya roti yang sudah susah payah didapatkannya tersebut. Tangan gadis itu bergetar, namun dengan keras ia tahan isak tangisnya.

Gadis itu tahu, dia hanya anak kotor dari seorang setan.

Dia tahu, ibunya yang hanya 'manusia biasa' meninggal bukan karena penyakit biasa, melainkan kutukan karena melahirkan kedua anaknya.

Dia tahu, ayahnya dibakar hidup-hidup karena sudah menyebabkan malapetaka didesa terpencil itu.

Dia tahu, dia dan saudaranya sudah tidak akan pernah diterima lagi di desa 'manusia' tersebut.

Hari terus berganti hari. Menjadi sebuah minggu. Dan sudah menjadi dua tahun. Kini, di desa tersebut semakin dilanda bencana yang terjadi berturut-turut. Dan berulang.

Awalnya hanya kebakaran biasa, lalu mulai terjadi banyak perampokan, dan lama-kelamaan terjadi kekeringan, kekurangan bahan pangan, dan menyebabkan gagal panen tiap tahunnya.

Tentu saja, penduduk desa hanya bisa menyalahkan sepasang anak kembar buangan yang tinggal direruntuhan gereja. _'Mereka 'kan anak setan. Pasti mereka marah karena tidak pernah diberikan tumbal !'_

Ketakutan anak-anak tak berdosa tersebut makin menjadi. Dibenak mereka hanya ada satu jawaban, _'Ayo pergi dari sini. Rin-nee…'_ ucap sang adik. Siapa yang harus disalahkan ? Takdir ?

' _Iya, Len.'_

Hanya satu harapannya, _'Kami-sama, ubahlah takdir'_

.

.

.

Disclaimer : YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media.

Story : Fuyu L. S.

Chapter.1. The Changes of fate

.

.

.

" _Aku akan mengubah takdir kalian"_

Seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu dan pita putih kembali menyelimuti seorang yang tengah tertidur tepat disebelahnya lagi. Ya, lelaki berambut pirang dengan ponytail disebelahnya berulang kali mengacak-acak selimut yang dipinjamkan pada mereka. Padahal, angin dingin mulai berhembus pertanda datangnya musim gugur.

Gadis itu, Rin, mulai menatap langit kelam dari jendela kamar tersebut. Menunggu datangnya sang mentari sembari berpikir 'apa takdir kami sudah mulai berubah ?'

Berapa waktu lalu, ketika kedua anak kembar tersebut mencoba pergi, mereka diperbolehkan ikut berlayar oleh seorang lelaki muda—kemanapun arahnya—. Menjadi orang baik, Rin yang sebelumnya menawarkan diri sebagai pembatu, hanya dijawab pemuda yang terlihat seperti 18 tahun—spekulasi Len—itu dengan berkata, 'Aku tak memerlukan pembantu di perahu kecil ini…' sambil tertawa lalu mengelus rambut kedua anak tersebut.

Ditambah, lelaki berambut teal yang mengaku bernama Mikuo itu juga memberikan tempat tidur yang layak, 'Tolong jaga kamarku ya, dan tempati tempat tidurnya agar tidak ditiduri hantu. Aku ingin memancing semalaman…' Katanya dengan senyum hangat, matanya pun tak menunjukkan sedikitpun kebencian. Tak seperti penduduk di desa tanah kelahiran mereka.

Tak lupa pemuda itu juga meminjamkan bajunya untuk Len, dan baju adik perempuannya untuk Rin, walau sedikit terlalu besar. Dan entah sudah berapa lama, merekapun akhirnya mandi, sebelum makan malam dan tidur dikamar yang sudah disiapkan.

Rin pun memutuskan turun dari tempat tidur meninggalkan adiknya yang masih terlelap. Dibukanya satu-satunya pintu diruangan tersebut dan mendapati sebuah ruangan—yang dari sudut mana pun terlihat seperti ruang tamu—kosong. Tak ada yang istimewa disana, hanya tiga buah bangku dan satu meja, sebuah peti besar, beberapa rak yang berisi penuh dengan buku-buku kuno dan lemari. Semua yang ada disana terlihat jelas terbuat dari kayu meski dengan penerangan yang terbilang cukup buruk.

Rin pun mulai memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, mencoba mengingat kembali jalan yang telah ditelusurinya tadi. Gadis itupun berjalan menuju sebuah pintu temuannya yang sedikit lebih besar dari pintu sebelumnya. Dan ketika terbuka, samar-samar gadis itu mendengar sebuah nyanyian yang sangat merdu. Meskipun dengan suara maupun lagu yang tidak pernah didengarnya.

" _ **Who may sustain thine adversity,What man may vaunt his worldly wealth,Unless he fully stand in your grace,Earthly god, pillar of life, thou Health?"**_

Rin yang sudah bersusah payah menyipitkan mata hanya bisa melihat sesosok Mikuo di geladak kapal bersama dengan sebuah pancing dan penerang. Sementara sosok yang dipandang Mikuo ataupun sebilah pedang yang ada disampingnya tak sampai dijangkauan mata bulat Rin.

Penasaran, gadis yatim piatu itu mulai mendekati lelaki tersebut perlahan. Rin pun akhirnya menyadari Mikuo tengah memperhatikan dengan tajam kearah luar kapal, atau lebih tepatnya kearah laut dibawah kapalnya. Disana, dipermukaan air terdapat sesosok wanita bertukar pandang dengan Mikuo.

"… _ **While thy power and excellent vigor 9…"**_

Wanita itu, seorang wanita berparas cantik bersurai biru tanpa seutas benangpun dibadannya tengah bersenandung dengan melodi yang begitu terdengar menenangkan hati.

Mereka hanya terdiam dalam pandangan satu sama lain, Mikuo dengan matanya yang setajam elang, dan sang wanita dengan tenangnya bernyanyi, tanpa menghiraukan betapa menusuknya angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka mengingat akan datangnya musim dingin.

" _ **And now my body is empty and barren of joy and full of sickly heaviness, all poor of ease and rich with evil fare."**_

Lama-kelamaan, nada dari nyanyian wanita misterius itu semakin pelan, bait yang keluar dari bibir sang wanita misterius itu pun semakin mengerikan. Rin yang mulai ketakutan mencoba meraih baju sang lelaki yang kini sudah ada dihadapannya,

"… _ **Thy love is life, thine hate slays may complain of thy severance, better than I who in mine ignorance, unto sickness am knit, thy mortal foe-"**_

"Mi.. Mikuo-san ?" bisiknya yang sontak membuat Mikuo dan sang wanita air menoleh kearah gadis berpita putih tersebut.

Mikuo yang masih terkejut atas kehadiran Rin, makin menyipitkan mata sebelum menyadari situasi yang dihadapi mereka berdua,

"Lari." Bisiknya tepat sebelum nyanyian dari sang wanita air berubah menjadi teriakan yang sangat nyaring. Taring yang sejak tadi disembunyikan, kini tak segan-segan bersiap untuk mencabik buruannya. Gemeriak air laut pun juga ikut membesar bersamaan naiknya amarah dari sang wanita.

" _ **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"**_

Alih-alih lari, Rin hanya bisa menutupi telingannya. Dan dirinya makin mematung ketika melihat wanita misterius tersebut melompat keluar dari laut memperlihatan bahwa bagian bawah badannya adalah ikan. Ya, wanita itu adalah _mermaid_.

Tak pernah dibayangkannya bahwa yang dihadapannya adalah putrid duyung. Yang Rin tahu, _Mermaid_ adalah makhluk dengan suara indah, paras cantik nan lembut. Bukan makhluk pemakan manusia seperti yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"RIN !" teriakan Mikuo sedikit menyadarkan sang gadis kecil dari lamunannya. Dan dengan sigap, pemuda tersebut menerjang Rin sebelum ia tertimpa oleh sang _mermaid_.

 _ **CRASH !**_

Wanita itu mendarat tepat digeladak kapal. Memperlihatkan mata merah yang memancarkan hasrat akan darah miliknya. Menyadari hal tersebut, Mikuo pun segera menendang Rin agar menjauhkan gadis itu dari kibasan ekor sang _mermaid_.

" _ **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"**_

Sang _mermaid_ pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang gadis kecil. Berusaha mendekatinya dan mulai mencoba untuk menebaskan ekornya sekali lagi tanpa menyadari seorang yang telah bersiap dibelakangnya.

"Oi, _kuso_ _mermaid_!" monster setengah ikan tersebut segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang lelaki yang baru saja ditebasnya.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Mikuo segera mengayunkan pedang yang ada ditangannya, membuat sang mermaid berteriak histeris dan meloncat kembali ke laut. Meninggalkan genangan air digeladak kapal sebagai jejak.

Mikuopun akhirnya bernafas dengan tenang, 'Sedetik saja terlambat, pasti nyawanya yang hilang.' pikirnya tanpa memperdulikan luka yang diterimanya.

"Mi… Mikuo- _san_ …!" gadis berkelereng safir itu hanya bisa berlari memeluk orang yang telah menolongnya itu sambil menangis. "Te.. terima, kasih."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Lagi pula bukan aku yang menolongmu…" balasnya sembari mengelus gadis yang ada dipelukannya. "Tapi itu…" lanjutnya menunjuk kilatan cahaya yang mengintip dari ufuk timur.

Rin pun juga ikut memperhatikan apa yang ditunjuk sang penolongnya. "Matahari ?" cahaya yang terlihat didepan matanya pun membuat Rin hingga menutup mata.

"Ya, mermaid hanya dapat keluar lautan pada malam hari. Mereka takut pada matahari…" Gadis itu pun pada akhirnya bisa menghela nafas.

Meski takut, dia tahu didunia yang setengahnya berisi monster dan setan ini, akan lebih baik berkelana dan mati terbunuh monster dibanding oleh penduduk desa sendiri. Setidaknya, itu yang ada dipikirannya, saat ini.

"Rin- _nee_? Mikuo- _san_?" Rin dan Mikuo yang merasa terpanggil segera menolehkan kepala mereka kesumber suara dan mendapati seorang Len yang tengah menangis terisak.

" _Len tak perlu khawatir…" senyum hangatnya, "Mama akan baik-baik saja…" rambut honeyblonde yang terurai panjang dan lembut, "Papa juga pasti akan senang di surga…" mata birunya yang terlihat seperti permata, "Jadi Len tidak perlu menangis lagi…"_

 _Semenjak kematian ayahku, orang-orang desa makin sering menghina ibu dan kakakku._

 _Setiap kali pergi kesekolah, berbelanja, bermain, mereka pasti akan menghina kakak dan ibu. Meskipun begitu, kakak tetap selalu kuat, tidak pernah menangis sekalipun, bahkan terkadang melawan balik anak-anak yang menghinanya. Sedangkan mama, akan selalu tersenyum dan berkata 'selama Rin dan Len tersenyum, mama pasti bisa melewatinya…'_

 _Meski tubuhnya lemah, dia akan selalu tersenyum. Ketika tiap kali aku pulang, aku hanya bisa menangis terisak dengan tubuh lusuh, dia hanya tersenyum lembut ketika mengobati lukaku. Dengan tangan kurusnya membalut luka ditubuhku, memeluk dan mengusap kepalaku dengan tubuhnya yang rentan._

" _Len berjanji, suatu saat nanti pasti Len akan membuatkan rumah besar dengan perapian untuk mama dan Rin-nee…" saat itu kami hanya bisa tinggal di gereja yang sudah tak terpakai di hutan pinggir desa. Ibuku tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang sangat lega, meski aku tahu, diwajahnya terdapat kesedihan._

 _Dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata birunya yang indah, ia menjawab._

" _Begitukah ? mama sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk tinggal disana…" suara merdunya yang terdengar bagai dentingan lonceng ditelingaku…_

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah tidak akan pernah terdengar lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _Dia meninggalkan kami dengan begitu mendadak._

 _Tergeletak tepat didepan patung malaikat gereja tempat tinggal kami. Berlinangan air mata. Darah menggenangi sekitar bibir dan tangannya._

 _Dan semenjak saat itu,_

 _Kebrutalan penduduk desa makin menjadi._

 _Kakak selalu pulang dengan tubuh penuh luka, semua barang bawaannya pun selalu kotor._

 _Tiap malam ia selalu berdoa pada malaikat dengan air mata membasahi pipi lembutnya,_

 _Seluruh tubuhnya juga bergetar._

 _Semakin hari tubuhnya makin penuh dengan luka,_

 _._

 _Sementara aku…_

 _Aku hanya bisa menangis terdiam dibawah perlidungan._

 _Hanya bisa melihat orang yang kucintai tersiksa sambil menangis._

 _Aku… aku adalah orang yang paling 'tidak berguna'…_

Len terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan nafas berat yang tergesah-gesah, seluruh tubuhya berkeringat, dan segelinang air membasahi pipinya. Lelaki itu segera bangkit dari posisinya seketika setelah menyadari kakaknya tidak ada disampingnya. "Rin- _nee_ ?"

Dengan panik, Len segera turun dari tempat tidurnya, ia segera berlari menuju keluar ruangan yang sudah tak tertutup itu. " _Onee-chan_ ?"

Suaranya bergetar, kedua alisnya membentuk kerutan, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Sementara air mata terus deras keluar dari kelopak matanya.

" _Onee-chan_ ?" dia terus memperhatikan seisi ruangan, mengarahkan pandangannya kesudut sekecil apapun hingga mendapati sebuah pintu yang sudah terbuka. Len pun memutuskan kearah pintu tersebut, berlari. Dan mendapati kakaknya berada dalam dekapan lelaki yang sudah menampungnya.

"Rin- _nee_? Mikuo- _san ?"_ pandangannya beralih pada cairan merah yang terus mengalir dari pelipis Mikuo. Wajahnya kini semakin pucat, pertanyaan 'kau kenapa ?', 'apa yang terjadi ?', 'kenapa kau terluka ?' tertahan sepenuhnya. Hanya wajah penuh kekhawatiran yang terlihat diwajahnya.

"Len ?" panggilan Rin akhirnya memecah keheningan. Dan adik gadis tersebut segera berlari untuk memeluk sang kakak. Menangis dalam pelukannya, "Kau kenapa ? kenapa menangis ?"

Mikuo hanya terdiam dalam pemikirannya, alisnya bertaut, memperatikan arah Len datang.

"Apa kau tidak menutup kembali pintu ketika kau kesini, Rin ?" Rin hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi heran.

Lelaki teal itu tersenyum getir mengetahui penyebab sang Len kecil menangis. Setelah mengingat, lelaki bermata emerald itu mengelus kepala sang lelaki pirang dan bertanya, "Len habis bermimpi buruk ya ?" yang hanya terbalaskan oleh anggukan kecil.

Mikuo tahu jawabannya. Dia juga pernah mengalaminya, bahkan sering. Itu adalah salah satu dari kemampuan sihir para _mermaid_.

Katanya, siapapun yang mendengarkan nyanyian mereka dalam tidur akan mendapat mimpi buruk. Apalagi jika mendengarkanya hingga selesai, maka kau tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi. Itulah yang tertulis pada buku yang pernah dibacanya.

" _Di dunia ini, makhluk yang terlihat 'begitu' cantik. Justru akan 'begitu' mudah membunuhmu…"_ dan itulah kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan padanya.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian dengan manusia ikan. Dan tidak ada masalah yang—ralat—begitu banyak masalah yang dihadapi mereka—pengakuan langsung Mikuo—.

Mulai dari gurita raksasa, badai, kehabisan sumber daya pangan, sampai kotoran burung Camar yang berserakan—itulah penderitaan seorang pelaut—.

Beruntungnya, Len dan Rin ada disana. Disaat Mikuo mengarahkan kapal, si duo kembar bekerja keras membersihkan kapal dan memancing. Jujur, Mikuo juga sedikit berterima kasih pada para burung Camar—hanya sedikit—. Karena, dari yang dia ketahui, burung Camar itu 'kan burung yang tinggal di pantai. Itu berarti mereka sudah dekat dengan daratan.

Keesokan harinya, Mikuo membangunkan Rin dan Len yang tengah tertidur pulas dimeja makan. Mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai tujuan.

Kota Shiroyasha. Sebuah kota netral yang mengizinkan monster dan manusia tinggal bersama karena kota tersebut memiliki pelabuhan yang cukup terkenal. Apalagi kota tersebut merupakan kota terdekat dari pulau yang berisi manusia biasa.

Di pelabuhan tersebut. Mikuo dan dua asistennya berjalan dengan membawa barang bawaan dari kapal. Sang pemuda teal yang tengah mengenakan topi khas kapten kapal—agar tidak begitu menarik perhatian—tersebut hanya bejalan dengan santai. Sementara dua awak kapalnya bergetar ketakutan.

Dari apa yang diingat pemuda itu, sang kedua anak kecil itu selalu ditindas oleh warganya sendiri. Jadi wajar kalau mereka takut pada orang-orang. Tapi 'kan tanah yang sekarang dipijaknya merupakan tanah yang berisi monster dan setan. Manusia yang ada disana juga berartikan sudah terbiasa melihat hal yang seperti itu.

Mikuo hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya yang belum gatal. Dia hanya memikirkan satu tempat yang bisa ditujunya. "Tempat wanita itu." gumamnya ketika melirik dua anak yang tengah gemetar memperhatikan ramainya orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang.

Beberapa jam berjalan telah berlalu. Jalan yang sebelumnya terlihat ramai kini menjadi sepi, begitu pula dengan bangunan sekitar. Sebelumnya yang hanya rumah-rumah tempat perdagang, kini hanya ada pepohonan rindang, sungai, dan padang rumput. Rin dan Len pun sudah tak bergetar lagi, mereka hanya mulai letih, dan bosan.

Sangat bosan, Rin pun akhirnya mulai bertanya, "Eh… Mikuo- _san_. Apa masih jauh ?" lelaki yang baru saja ditanyainya itu akhirnya berhenti. Lalu menolehkan kepala tealnya sambil tersenyum,

"Kita sudah sampai." Rin dan Len mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah satu-satunya rumah disudut jalan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Rumah itu, sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang terbuat dari kayu seluruhnya. Dan terlihat dari luar, rumah tersebut memiliki cerobong tempat asap akan keluar.

Disekitar rumah tersebut, terdapat lautan beberapa jenis bunga yang sangat terawat. Dan didepan rumah itu, terdapat sesosok wanita—atau yang sebenarnya seorang remaja yang terlihat dewasa—bersurai merah muda yang terlihat dari mana pun, seperti manusia biasa tengah merawat para bunga.

Seketika, kelelahan yang ada diwajah kedua anak berumur Sembilan tahun tersebut berubah menjadi kegembiraan.

Sementara Mikuo hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah anak asuhnya. 'Dasar anak-anak.' pikirnya sambil lanjut berjalan. "Hoi, Luka- _chan…_!" dengan satu kalimat, gadis yang tengah menyirami padang bunga didepan rumah tersebut menoleh kesumber suara sambil tersenyum lembut. " _Tadaima…"_

" _Okaeri, Mikuo-kun…"_ balas sang gadis dengan suaranya yang menenangkan. Mendengar suaranya yang lembut, Len hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah merona sebelum menggelengkan kepala dan mengikuti kakaknya berlari menuju rumah.

"Aku Luka Kykloforoún Chri̱stí̱s. Seorang _Lunagratia._ 15 tahun,Salam kenal…" gadis itu—Luka—memperkenalkan dirinya pada dua orang anak yang berada dihadapannya.

Disisi lain. Rin terlihat gugup dengan orang asing yang ada dihadapannya, juga dengan kata ' _Lunagratia'_ yang begitu asing ditelinganya. Len jauh lebih gugup dihadapan sang gadis yang menarik hatinya. Sementara Mikuo hanya asyik sendiri mengupil.

Rin memperhatikan gadis yang ada dihadapanya cukup lama. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada diotaknya. 'Apa itu _Lunagratia_ ?', 'Siapa gadis cantik ini ?', 'Kenapa kami diajak kesini ?', 'Apa hubungannya dengan Mikuo- _san_?', 'Apa semua gadis berusia 15 tahun memiliki dada sebesar—eits, tunggu dulu Rin. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu.

"Baiklah…" tidak mendapat jawaban, Luka segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan meninggalkan ketiga tamunya untuk menuju dapur. "Sebentar lagi makan malam akan siap."

Dan disana. Ketiga orang yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh tersebut hanya terdiam. Mikuo yang sudah cukup bosan akhirnya membuka mulut, "Rin, Len…" kedua anak yang duduk manis dalam ruang tamu tersebut pun akhirnya mengangkat kepala mereka, "Kita akan tinggal disini. Jadi kalian tak perlu takut pada Luka. Dia bukan orang jahat, kok…" Rin dan Len bertukar pandang sesaat, lalu mengangguk bersamaan kearah Mikuo dan tersenyum.

Mikuo pun baru menyadari mengapa Luka-channya begitu formal terhadap dua anak kecil. Gadis itu memang mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang cukup tinggi. "Aku Mikuo, Mikuo Pró̱to Ákousma. seorang _Lamia_ , 15 tahun. Kalian ?" jelas Mikuo dengan malas.

Yang dimaksud gadisnya adalah, dia ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya dua anak yang memiliki kekuatan sihir besar—setidaknya Mikuo berspekulasi bahwa Luka berfikir begitu—dihadapannya ini ?

"Emm… kami… aku Rin, Rin Í̱chou Kathréfti̱. Dan ini adikku, Len. Kami 9 tahun." Ucap Rin sedikit ragu. Yang ia tahu, 'Í̱chou Kathréfti̱' adalah nama belakang ayahnya. Dia tidak tahu dia adalah 'seorang' apa.

Tepat dengan dugaan Mikuo. Kedua anak itu _innocent_ , polos, tak tahu apa-apa. Percuma saja menanyai siapa mereka. Kenapa mereka bisa tidak diterima didesa sendiri ? Tapi yang lebih mengherankan, kenapa mereka bisa berada di pulau manusia ?

Mikuo mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Tapi yang pertanyaan yang seharusnya ditanyai pada dirinya sendiri adalah, kenapa dia membawa kedua bocah tersebut ?

Seberapa besarkah rasa ingin terlihat kerennya ? menyelamatkan dua anak terlantar. Lalu mengasuhnya. Lalu menyelamatkan rasnya. Dan menjadi tetua yang dihormati anak-cucunya si kembar. Ya, dia gila. Sudah gila.

Gila akan itu semua. Mikuo berhenti dari acara mengupilnya, bangkit dari sofa cream yang didudukinya, dan bergegas berjalan ketempat teman serumahnya berada.

"Mi.. Mikuo-san ?" suara panik menghampiri telinganya.

"Dapur."

Kini hanya Len dan Rin yang tersisa. Mereka hanya terdiam memperhatikan ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Vas-vas bunga dan lukisan-lukisan yang terpampang dengan rapih, rak buku, semuanya, hingga perapian.

Rin pun menyadari, dia tidak akan membenci tempat itu. Atau setidaknya adiknya. Ya, dia tahu Len sangat menyukai perapian.

Tak lama. Kedua anak bermata safir tersebut mencium bau makanan, tentu saja yang berasal dari dapur. Kaki-kaki kecil mereka berjalan kearah bau tersebut dengan sendirinya. Yang tanpa sadar hampir membuat mereka menabrak gadis yang menggam piring dan mangkuk.

"Ah, Len, Rin. Hati-hati…" peringatnya. Seketika, wajah Len mulai merona, dan lensa matanya mulai bergerak tak menentu.

"Maaf."

"Eh… Apa kau perlu bantuan ?" pinta Len. Dalam benak Rin, ia berpikir, sejak kapan adiknya terlihat begitu yakin ?

"Hmm ? tidak perlu… Kalian cukup duduk diam saja dimeja…" balas Luka dengan senyum hangat.

"I.. iya, _Kaa-chan_!" Luka hanya bisa termenung dengan jawaban singkat sekaligus cepat yang diterimanya. Tak kalah dengan Rin dan Mikuo yang aneh mendengarnya.

Menyadari kesalahannya. Si lelaki imut yang satu itu hanya bisa menambah merah wajahnya. Mikuo pun akhirnya tertawa melihat bocah panik yang baru saja dikenalnya itu.

"Hahah… Luka-chan, kau memang sudah terlihat seperti seorang ibu…!" tawanya makin terbahak ketika melihat emosi gadis yang ada disebelahnya. Mungkin jika gadis itu tidak sedang menggenggam piring dikedua tangannya, Mikuo pasti sudah kehilangan 2 sampai 3 ruas tulangnya.

Alih-alih diam, lelaki itu justru menambahkan hal yang membuat seseorang merasa sedih, atau mungkin… cemburu ?

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku ayah…!" ucapnya lalu mengecup pipi sang gadis bersurai sakura dan berlari kemeja makan untuk meletakan satu panci penuh sup miso makan malam mereka.

Luka yang tidak bisa tinggal diam sudah kehilangan keperawanan pipi kanannya segera mengejar lelaki tersebut. Mikuo yang tahu, hanya membalikkan badannya dari meja, mengambil piring-piring yang ada ditangan gadisnya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga gadis tersebut,

" _Kalau kau begitu penasaran, aku mengetahui tempat asal mereka…"_ bisiknya sebelum menggigit sang telinga mungil dengan taring yang selalu disembunyikannya.

"Ack ! Mikuo !" Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, Mikuo justru membuat hal yang membuat seseorang _down_ dan itu adalah gadis kecil berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang menggembungkan pipinya. Ia pun melirik adik yang ada disebelahnya. Lelaki itu masih saja memiliki rona dipipinya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Rin makin kesal dan berpikir, 'Semua laki-laki itu sama saja, suka wanita berdada besar…' dan gadis itu memperhatikan dada gadis bermata lapis lazuli tersebut dengan tajam.

" _What will happen next ?"_

TBC.

Lagu yag dinyanyikan si _mermaid_ itu " _ **La Male Regle**_ ", ditulis oleh _**Thomas Hoccleve's**_ yang mengisahkan bahwa lagu tersebut dinyanyikan oleh mermaid untuk narik para pelaut kedalam laut.

 _ **Mermaid**_ atau putrid duyung. Dalam mitos disebutkan memiliki sisik yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka, insang, mulut seperti ikan, dan ekor bersisik seperti lumba-lumba.. Katanya mereka suka menarik pelaut untuk membunuhnya.

Kota _ **Shiroyasha**_. Sumpah itu ngasal, artinya setan atau iblis putih. Yang saya pengen artikan 'iblis' kota yang dimiliki iblis. Tapi 'putih' yang saya artikan netral. Jadi itu kota setan yang netral, iblis dan manusia bisa berinteraksi bebas disana.

Ras _ **Lunagratia.**_ (Latin). Ras Luka, yang berarti ' _Moon' (luna)_ dan _'grace' (gratia)._ Penjelasannya akan saya coba jelaskan di chapter depan.

Ras _**Lamia.**_ (Latin). Ras Mikuo, artinya ' _Vampire' (Lamia)._ Kayanya kalian sudah pasti tahu kaya apa.

Marga _ **KykloforoúnChri̱stí̱s.**_ (Yunani) marga Luka. Ga aneh-aneh kok namanya. Ini beneran cuma dijadiin Yunani. ' _Meguri'_ atau _circulate/around_ ( _Kykloforoún_ ), sama ' _ne_ ' atau _sound (Chri̱stí̱s)._

Marga _**Pró̱to Ákousma.**_ (Yunani) marga Mikuo. Sama, ' _Hatsune_ ' atau _first sound (Pró̱to Ákousma)._

Marga _**Í̱chouKathréfti̱.**_ (Yunani) marga Rin Len. ' _Kagami_ ' atau _mirror (Kathréfti̱) sama 'ne'_ atau _sound (Í̱chou)._

.

.

Jujur saya masih dalam survey. Tapi karena saya lagi stress cuma karena tanaman, saya jadi pengen cepet-cepet..

Shin : Poor Fuyu… *patted her head*

Untuk pair.. saya masih agak bingung... tapi sudah ada gambaran, apa hubungan Luka sama Mikou ? terus ini bakalan jadi incest atau nggak ?

yang saya bingung cuma alur ceritanya mau diwarnain kaya apa...

Yah, jadi saya mohon maaf banget kalau banyak yang kurang. Kalau mau tanya, silahkan tanya aja… atau, plis tanya…

-Nafu Ishida

Reupdate, 02/09/2017. 05.55 am.


	2. Chapter 2

Mungkin sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah hiatus...

* * *

 _"Memang monster dan manusia bisa hidup berdampingan?"_

 _"Hmm, mereka kan makan manusia."_

 _"Tapi tidak banyak kan manusia yang memperjual belikan monster?"_

 _Semua mata tertuju padanya._

 _"Kenapa kau membela mereka? Apa kau salah satunya?"_

 _"Aku-"_

 _"KYYYYAAAA…! MAMA, ADA MONSTER DISINI…!"_

* * *

Kota _shiroyasa_ , terdapat dipulau kecil berpenduduk sekitar dua ribu dan jumlah turis yang melebihi angka dua kali lipatnya. Meski menjadi kota yang tentram, sejarah telah mencatat telah terjadinya perang beberapa ratus tahun silam demi memperebutkan kota pelabuhan tersebut—entah karena alasan apa sebenarnya kota tua itu diperebutkan, masih menjadi pertanyaan besar.

Mungkin selain dikarenakan memiliki pelabuhan yang cukup besar. Ditengah kota, tertanam kokoh sebuah pohon raksaksa yang membanjiri satu pulau dengan mana, banyak yang menyebutnya sebagai 'world tree'. Pohon penghasil mana itu membuat para werewolves tak kehilangan kendali ketika bulan purnama, membuat para fairies tak melemah saat tak mendapat sinar matahari, para lunagratias dapat menggunakan kekuatan pada siang hari, undead dan Lamia pun menjadi sedikit kebal terhadap matahari—meski tetap saja akan lemas bagi yang tak terbiasa. Dan munkin yang terpenting adalah, manusia tak dikucilkan, maupun sebaliknya—mungkin itulah akar mengapa kota ini terbentuk—semua ras saling hidup berdampingan.

Pagi itu, Luka berjalan dengan santai ditengah keramaian pasar dengan keranjang belanja penuh dalam genggamannya. Ia harus membeli bahan makanan ekstra mengingat adanya tambahan dua makhluk kecil yang—jika ia tidak salah merasakan—memiliki kemampuan sihir yang cukup besar. Hidup diberbagai macam tempat membuat gadis ber-ras kecil tersebut merasakan berbagai macam kekuatan sihir, bagaimanapun rupa ataupun akibatnya. Dan pada kasus si kembar kali ini, ia merasakan adanya hawa panas yang biasanya dimiliki oleh ras besar ataupun... kejam. Mungkin yang ia rasa panas hanyalah dari salah satunya, yang memungkinkan bila mereka adalah seorang hybrid. Jika dikatakan dengan jujur, Luka sedikit merasa tak nyaman karena aura yang dirasakannya.

Tapi toh dua bocah tersebut tak tahu apa-apa dan tak punya niat jahat—luka melihatnya dimata mereka, dan percaya pada si bodoh yang membawanya. Jadi, setelah berdebat dengan penjual buah akibat terjadinya kekeringan dibeberapa luar pulau, Luka hanya melakukan kebiasaannya. Gadis itu menatap world tree yang telah memberikannya tempat untuk menetap, menarik napas sedalam udara dapat memenuhi paru-parunya, menehan napas beberapa saat, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kebiasaan itu selalu membuatnya tenang, terlebih jika ia tengah mengalami stress—yang kebanyakan ketika Mikuo ada dirumahnya.

Ketenangan baru saja akan mengambil alih ketika Luka merasakan adanya seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang, membuat gadis muda itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan beberapa barang bawaannya. Sontak Luka segera berbalik dan mendapati seorang bocah berseragam sailor terduduk ditanah. Topi pelaut berwarna bak laut anak itu terjatuh ketika ia memungut buah-bauhan Luka, yang membuat rambut emasnya yang berantakan tak luput dari pandangan Luka. Luka hanya terdiam ketika menyadari bahwa beberapa bagian tubuh anak yang ada dihadapannya itu terbalut perban putih, kaki kiri, tangan, hingga mata kanannya. Bocah itu tersenyum manis ketika mengembalikan barang yang ia jatuhkan kekeranjang Luka, lalu mengucapkan kata 'maaf' sebelum beranjak pergi, berlari.

Luka bersumpah ia dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang begitu kencang ketika berkontak mata dengan mata bak matahari anak tadi, ditambah suaranya yang bagai dentingan lonceng membuat napasnya tercekat.

Mungkin hanya karena ia mengingatkan pada Len, batin Luka. Mereka memiliki penampilan dan sifat yang mirip, manis dan lembut. Bicara soal Len membuat Luka mengingat akan dua penghuni rumahnya yang sudah tinggal selama satu minggu dirumahnya itu. Mereka akan masuk sekolah hari ini, beruntung saat tahu mereka pernah bersekolah meski disekolah kecil, setidaknya mereka bisa membaca. Mikuo telah mengurus semuanya selama satu minggu ini dan akan mengantar mereka, Luka pun bergegas pulang untuk membuatkan bekal. Benar kata Len, dirinya adalah sosok ibu mulai sekarang.

* * *

Dengan lihai Luka memasak makanan, lama tinggal sendirian membuatnya memiliki banyak waktu untuk bereksperimen berbagai masakan. Ditempat sebebas ini, juga membuat Luka dapat merasakan makanan dari berbagai jenis. ia menyenandungkan lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan untuknya ketika masih kecil, lagu yang selalu membuat ia merasa sedih, jika boleh jujur. Luka tidak mengingat betul lirik yang terkandung, namun setiap nadanya telah terukir di otaknya yang jenius.

Selesai memasak, luka baru saja akan menaiki tangga kayu rumahnya ketika melihat sekelibat anak-anak berlari kecil mendekatinya. Len dan Rin baru saja selesai mandi, mereka berdua mengenakan seragam sailor biru muda baru mereka dan meminta Luka memasangkan dasi. Luka tertawa dalam hati, ia baru saja berusia lima belas tahun dan sudah memiliki dua anak yang masuk sekolah dasar. Mungkin teman-teman sekelasnya akan menertawakannya, meskipun ia tidak pernah terlalu ambil perduli. Yang mungkin akan membuatnya kesal adalah ketika ia akan ditertawakan karena ayah dari anak-anaknya adalah Mikuo.

Tak lama, Mikuo keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam seadanya, ia tidak mengenakan dasi, tidak mengancingkan dua lubang kancing dari lehernya, manset lengan digulung hinga siku, kemejanya dibiarkan keluar dari celana, blazernya pun sudah terlihat usang dan dekil hanya tersampir di pundaknya yang tegas. Memang tak aneh lagi, ia selalu berpakaian seperti itu ketika sekolah—yang kemungkinan ia juga akan membolos. Entah sudah berapa kali Luka memarahinya.

Sebelumnya, Luka bersikeras untuk mengantar Rin dan Len, mengingat Mikuo pasti tidak akan pergi ke akademi mereka sepulangnya, namun akhirnya ia berjanji pada gadisnya akan tetap datang meski terlambat. Mikuo tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya, setidaknya hanya jika ia membuat janji itu dengan Luka. Gadis itu tak suka jika diingkari—ia tampak menyeramkan jika marah, itulah mengapa Mikuo selalu mati-matian menepati janjinya sekecil apapun.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan, sekali terpikir oleh Mikuo untuk membuat Rin dan Len seperti dirinya, takut mengingkari janji. Hal itu bisa membuat kepribadian yang bagus meskipun mungkin akan menyebabkan sedikit trauma. Tapi masalahnya, ia bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menanamkan suatu sifat, ia akan meminta Luka nanti.

Mikuo menguap lebar, dan meskipun dengan adanya satu bocah ditiap genggamannya, ia tak perlu repot akan gunjingan orang lewat yang mengatakan betapa tidak sopannya dirinya.

Ia tidak pernah peduli, terkecuali jika gunjingan itu berasal dari gadis yang sebaya dengannya, namun punya perawakan tubuh seksi wanita dewasa dengan surai merah muda, dan diwarnai bibir sewarna ceri. Mikuo selalu merasa air liurnya akan menetes jika ia merasakan aura Luka disekitarnya, ia tak pernah tahan bila melihat pinggangnya yang ramping namun diapit lekukan-lekukan indah dibagian atas dan bawah, selalu membuatnya tergoda merasakan helaian rambut gadis itu ketika menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, ditambah betapa lembutnya suaranya ketika berbicara. Mikuo tak pernah bisa memalingkan wajah ketika bibir merah muda itu menyebut namanya.

Mikuo berdecak kesal ketika kesadaran menamparnya. Disini, ia tengah membawa dua anak kecil polos ditengah jalan menuju sekolah sembari memikirkan hal-hal kotor. Bukan orang sekitar masalahnya, tapi bagaimana jika ia dengan ajaibnya dapat menggunakan telepati dan semua pikiran kotornya tersampaikan? Scenario terburuk. Rin akan bercerita pada Luka, dan Mikuo akan jadi santapan makan malam binatang buas.

Dia memang sudah sedikit dapat mengendalikan diri terhadap Luka, tapi laki-laki puber mana yang dapat menolak kemewahan tersebut? Mikuo memiringkan kepala dan berhenti sejenak, yang diikuti oleh kedua pengikutnya.

"Kapan akan terjadi bulan purnama?" ia hanya bergumam, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Rin dan Len. Waktu satu minggu ini benar-benar kedua anak itu gunakan dengan baik. Setidaknya mereka—hanya Len—tahu fase-fase bulan memengaruhi mana yang dihasilkan World Tree. Dan di buku yang ada diperpustakaan Luka mengatakan bahwa bulan purnama melemahkan kekuatan pohon tersebut. Kadang ada beberapa ras yang mengamuk, dan itu juga membuat Kaito yang seorang Lamia haus akan darah.

"Mungkin malam ini, atau besok." Len menghitung dengan hati-hati. Mikuo ingat ia pulang kepulau ini dari perjalanannya karena sudah mendekati bulan purnama—ia enggan meminum darah orang asing—tapi sepertinya Len dan Rin membuat laki-laki bermata emerald green itu lupa akan hari.

Mereka kembali berjalan dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Mikuo. Ia sudah sangat mendambakan wangi darah yang keluar dari tubuh wanita itu, ia mengernyit ketika mengingat terakhir kali tubuh gadis itu merapat pada dirinya, membagi panas tubuh gadis itu ketubuhnya yang sedingin mayat. Tapi secara bersamaan, ia tidak bisa memperlihatkannya pada dua anak kecil yang ada disampingnya. Juga tak bisa membawanya keruang terbuka seperti halaman belakang, seseorang akan melihat mereka. Ia harus mencari cara.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka sampai pada akademi Shiroyasha bagian dasar. Sebenarnya, Mikuo dan si kembar masihlah satu sekolah, namun letak gedung yang cukup berjauhan membuat Luka dan Mikuo harus mengambil jalan memutar, lewat Selatan, dan memang letaknya lebih kedalam hutan—semendara bagian dasar lebih dekat dengan kota agar lebih aman jika terjadi suatu hal tak terduga. Mikuo mengantar mereka hingga kebagian ruang guru, ia melepaskan genggamannya, lalu membungkuk untuk menyetarakan mata mereka.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku." ia berkata dengan suara selembut mungkin. "Kalian akan melindungi satu sama lain" lalu Mikuo menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Len dan Rin mengangguk, lalu menautkan kelingking mereka sembari tersenyum lebar.

Mereka masih belum tahu hinaan apa yang mungkin akan mereka hadapi, Mikuo berharap yang termudah. Meskipun ia tak terlalu khawatir mengingat apa yang telah mereka alami.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Mi.. Mikuo- _kun_." Mikuo terbangun dari mimpi kotornya bersama seorang gadis bersurai merah muda ketika ada yang membangunkannya.

Pagi itu, ketika ia tengah membolos dan menuliskan journeinya dibawah pohon halaman belakang sekolah, ia merasa mengantuk dan memilih tidur, berharap memimpikan Luka yang benar terjadi. Namun sekarang ada seorang siswi yang tak dikenalnya membangunkannya dari mimpi indah.

Gadis itu, yang mungkin adalah teman sekelasnya, gadis bersurai ungu dengan telinga kelinci. Mikuo selalu melihat _half-beast bunny_ di kota dengan tubuh seksi. Namun tidak dengan yang ini, jika saja ia se-seksi bunny lain Mikuo pasti akan mengingatnya.

"Boleh aku minta waktumu sebentar, Mikuo- _kun_?" gadis itu terlihat malu-malu. Dan Mikuo pun akhirnya mengangkat diri dan dersandar di akar pohon tempat tidurnya tadi.

"Hmm... siapa kau?" dengan santai Mikuo bertanya yang sepertinya telah membuat gadis itu tertusuk. Tapi kapan Mikuo peduli? Dia sudah punya Luka-channya.

"A... Aku Yukari. Kita berada dalam satu kelas, kau ingat Mikuo- _kun_? Aku duduk dua bangku didepanmu. Dan yah, seperti yang terlihat bahwa aku adalah seorang _half-beast Rabbit._ Meskipun mungkin aku tidak terlihat seperti salah satunya..." gadis itu mulai mengetuk-ngetuk tanah dengan salah satu kakinya. Matanya melihat kearah dadanya yang rata.

Cerewet. Dan sekarang Mikuo membayangkan bahwa Luka lah yang berada dihadapannya. Dengan gugup mengajaknya bicara, dengan ekor kapas yang bergoyang-goyang seperti ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Oh Luka- _chan_ , kau tidak perlu 'menyatakan'nya, cukup tunjukkan saja dikamarku nanti, begitu kata Mikuo dalam hati.

"Hmm. Aku mendengarkan." ucap Mikuo akhirnya. Mikuo membalikkan badannya, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang bidang kearah gadis itu. Mengacuhkannya.

"Ah, hai. Mikuo- _kun_ , maukah kau..." Yukari mulai berbisik, sembari mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya dibalik mantel seragamnya.

"...Mati untukku?"

Dengan mudah Mikuo menghindari tikaman Yukari, namun sebagai seorang kelinci, kecepatan dan pendengarannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Kemanapun Mikuo berlari, kelinci itu dapat mengejarnya. Bahkan ia dapat melukai kaki Mikuo dan membuatnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. "Cih."

Diserangan kedua, gadis itu melemparkan beberapa buah pisau dan dua diantaranya menancap dalam dibahu kirinya.

 _'Kuso Usagi._ ' bisiknya ketika berlari kearah gudang tak terpakai dan bersembunyi dibalik sebuah lemari besar. Berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan nafas. Dengan baik Mikuo menghapal tempat itu, dan mencari cara untuk mengalahkan kelinci itu. Dan kalau bisa membiarkannya tetap hidup agar ia bisa tahu alasan mengapa gadis itu menyerangnya.

" _Nee_ , Mikuo- _kun_. Tidakkah kau ingin main bersamaku, dibanding dengan wanita jalang yang satu itu? Siapa namanya? Oh ya, Luka." Tiba-tiba saja amarah Mikuo ingin meledak. Belum ada yang pernah menjelek-jelekkan gadisnya. Dan tak akan ada yang pernah. "wanita itu hanya punya tubuh yang bagus. Tapi apa bagusnya? Dia selalu berlaga sok suci dan tidak suka disentuh lelaki. Tidakkah kau muak, Mikuo- _kun_?"

"Ah... 'tidak suka disentuh lelaki' eh?" Mikuo berdiri dan keluar dari tempat bersembunyiannya. Kilat kemerahan mewarnai pupilnya, dengan taring merobek bibirnya sendiri, ia menahan amarahnya sekuat mungkin. "Kalau begitu akulah yang pertama 'menyentuh'nya."

Dengan satu gerakan, ia melepas tali yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Tali itu menopang semua rongsokkan yang ada didalam gudang tersebut, yang diletakkan dilangit-langit. Jika seseorang melepasnya, semua besi itu akan langsung menimpa apa yang ada dibawahnya. Mikuo menarik salah satu pisau yang menancap dibahunya, lalu melempar dan menancapkannya disalah satu pergelangan kaki Yukari, memperlambat gerakangannya. Namun cukup cepat untuk tetap selamat dari runtuhan besi, hanya kaki kirinya yang remuk.

"Kau tidak berteriak, manis? Kupikir kaki kuatmu itu sudah remuk." Mikuo berjalan mendekati gadis itu, lalu membungkuk.

"Tak ada yang boleh memanggilku Manis!" gadis itu mungkin tidak berteriak, namun air mata berlinangan keluar dari mata violetnya.

"Apa maumu, Yukari ' _chan_ '" Mikuo menatapnya tajam. Ia marah. Namun gadisitu justru mulai tertawa, tak perduli betapa sakit kakinya pada saat ini.

"Kau akan mati, pahlawan. Dan kau tidak akan bisa membangunkannya. Tidak akan pernah!" Mikuo hanya menatapnya dingiin. Rumor bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pahlawan memang sudah menyebar luas, tapi tak banyak yang tahu mengenai 'diri'nya.

Mikuo menarik kerah mantel Yukari, "Kutanya kau sekali lagi, siapa yang mengirimmu, manis?"

samar-samar Mikuo mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari mendekat, tak lama, sebuah suara lembut yang bercampur rasa lelah menghampiri telinganya. "Apa yang... kau lakukan disini, Mikuo?"

Mikuo menghela napas panjang sebelum menoleh kesumber suara yang sudah sangat dihafalnya sembari tersenyum. " _Iie_. Aku hanya bermain dengan seorang gadis manis..."

Luka yang sulit menangkap sosok temannya dalam gelap tidak menyadari sekelebat yang berusaha lari dan keluar melewati jendela. Mikuo mengejar kelinci itu, namun tidak berhasil melihat jejaknya, bahkan setetes darah sekalipun. Ia melirik kearah mantel yang ada ditangannya, mungkin ada sebuah petunjuk disana.

Mikuo mendengar gadisnya terkesiap sebelum merasakan tangan lembut tersebut menyentuh pundaknya. "Kau terluka, Mikuo."

Mikuo berbalik perlahan dan menatap mata biru gelap Luka. Ia adalah seorang vampir, pandangannya jauh lebih baik dalam gelap. Dengan sangat jelas Mikuo dapat melihat kekhawatiran dimata seorang Lunagratia yang terlihat seperti rembulan dalam gelap itu.

Mikuo menyandarkan dirinya kepundak Luka, menghirup wangi lavender rambut gadis itu. Memikirkan perkataan kelinci tadi yang menghinanya dangan 'wanita jalang'. Ia tidak terima.

"Biarkan aku menyembuhkanmu, Mikuo." bisik Luka. Suaranya begitu lembut hingga membuat Mikuo mengernyit. Ia tahu yang gadisnya maksud adalah dengan kekuatan sihirnya, bukan kekuatan memulihkan vampir. Tapi Mikuo sudah tak tahan. Ia tak bisa menahan hasratnya meski satu malam lagi.

Mikuo melepaskan mantel yang digenggamnya, menyelipkan kedua tangannya kebalik mantel Luka, memeluknya, mendengar detak jantungnya yang masih stabil. Tangan Mikuo bergetar ketika merengkuh pinggang mungil Luka, entah sudah berapa lama ia mendambakan saat-saat ini.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya, Luka..." Dan bahkan ketika Luka belum siap, Mikuo menancapkan taringnya keleher Luka. Luka menahan napas, tangannya meremas bahu Mikuo. Mikuo bisa merasakan darah Luka yang manis dan panas ditenggorokkan ketika ia menelannya. Gadis itu bergetar dalam pelukannya karena feromon dari taring vampir mulai mengambil alih pikirannya itu.

Sekujur tubuh Mikuo mulai terasa panas, dan semakin berat setiap tetes darah yang ditelannya. Ia memang pernah beberapa kali menghisap darah orang lain ketika dalam petualangan, tapi tak ada yang lebih memabukkan dari Luka, Luka-channya. Mikuo mulai melepas kancing blus yang dikenakan Luka, dan dapat merasakan kembang kempis dadanya akibat napas gadis itu yang mulai memburu. Ia benar-benar merindukan saat seperti ini.

"Tidak... disini. Mikuo..."

Pada saat ini Mikuo tidak akan mendengarkan siapapun.

Selesai dengan darah, Mikuo melarikan bibirnya kebibir Luka yang justru diterima Luka penuh hasrat dibalik perkataannya barusan. Mikuo tersenyum dalam hati mengingat betapa manis kelakuan Luka yang seperti itu. Ia mulai membelai kulit mulus Luka dengan kedua tangannya, lalu meremas dua buah simbol kaum hawa yang begitu menggiurkan.

Luka mengerang pelan, melarikan tangan-tangan seputih porselinnya kerambut teal Mikuo. Mikuo mulai menciumi leher jenjang Luka, mengecap aroma tubuh gadis itu yang tak pernah dilupakannya. Lavender. Mikuo tersenyum di kulit Luka. Ia ingat selalu membawakan bunga tersebut setiap kali ia pulang dari perjalanan petulangannya. Dan baru ingat ia tidak membawakan bunga tersebut, ia lupa karena si duo kembar.

Mikuo meggiring Luka kedinding, menghantamkan tubuh gadis itu dengan kasar dan mendesaknya menggunakan tubuhnya yang gagah. Kejantanannya sudah menuntut dan tak tertahankan lagi.

" _Gomen_ -"

" _daijoubu_." Luka tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang begitu indah, meskipun dengan rambut yang sudah mulai berantakan, wajahnya yang semerah apel, dan luka gores yang ada dibibir bawahnya—dia terlihat begitu cantik.

Mikuo menelan ludah. Tepat ketika ia membuka resettling celananya, seseorang datang menghampiri mereka berdua, sebuah suara menghampiri telinga Mikuo, suara yang tak begitu asing.

"Jika kalian ingin bercinta, lakukanlah dirumah." Suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis bersurai cokelat yang dikuncih dua dibawah. Ia berpakaian rapih khas seorang guru, bersandar didinding pintu, menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya yang rata.

Mikuo berdecak ketika mengenali suara tersebut, lalu menoleh sedikit, memperhatikan yang memergokinya menuju surga. Memperhatikan gadis kecil berstatus guru tersebut lewat pelupuk mata hijaunya.

"Apa, Yuki- _chan_?"

"Jangan panggil gurumu dengan ' _chan_ ' !" entah sudah berapa ratus kali ia mendengarkan perkataan itu. Mikuo mendesah dengan masih mendekap erat Luka, tak rela bila gadis itu menjauh bahkan satu mili pun.

Kini giliran Yuki—wali kelas mereka—yang menghela napas. "Percayalah, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian jika ini bukanlah hal penting…" Yuki menunjuk kearah jaket yang telah terlupakan Mikuo.

"Milik siapa?" Mikuo memperhatikan jaket tersebut, begitu pula Luka. Mereka lupa akan posisi masing-masing yang masih bertaut.

"Yukari. _beast bunny_. Kau bisa memeriksanya?" Luka mengangguk satu kali.

"Bawa itu keruanganku, dan aku memerlukan kekuatanmu, luka– _san_ " Yuki melirik kearah mereka berdua sebelum berbalik, "Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu…"

Tersadar atas posisi masing-masing, Mikuo beranjak mundur dan melepas jubahnya yang berlumur darah, lalu menyampirkannya kebahu Luka setelah ia merapikan pakaian. Mikuo menggumamkan kata maaf sambil menyeka poni Luka yang berantakan. Sekali lagi Luka hanya tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Mata mereka bertemu cukup lama, cukup untuk mengingatkan Mikuo akan sesuatu. Mikuo menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Luka, lalu memberikan ciuman terakhir dibibir merahnya dengan sangat lembut sebelum berbalik sembari mencabut pisau dibahunya. Bukannya ia tidak mau, tapi Mikuo sudah berjanji untuk tidak bercinta dengan Luka bila ia dalam pengaruh feromon vampire, dan belum pernah sekalipun Luka mengiyakan bila tidak dalam pengaruhnya—atau mungkin Mikuo yang terlalu takut untuk bertanya. Ditambah lagi Luka tidak pernah mencintainya, dia memang dengan senang hati menjadi ' _blood partner_ 'nya, tapi itu karena mereka memang sudah akrab sejak kecil, namun tidak lebih.

Fakta itu membuat hati Mikuo sakit, tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak ingin melukai hati wanita yang dicintainya. Tinggal bersamanya, disampingnya juga sudah cukup.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" pertanyaan Luka membangunkan lelaki berambut teal itu, Luka masih terlihat merona, tapi matanya sudah memperlihatkan ketenangan.

Kini giliran Mikuo yang mengangguk.

"Jauh lebih baik." ucapnya sembari mengambil mantel yang tadi dijatuhkannya.

Biarlah yang sakit hanya hatinya.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continued._

* * *

a/n.

YYYEAAAAYY…

Chapter 2…!

Aru : …

Uro : akhirnya bisa lanjut juga nafu-chan… ^^

Iya dong, kan ini bikinnya susah payah, jadinya harus lanjut apapun yang terjadi. #Berjuang

Eh… itu, mau bahas pairing kali yah…

Jadiin incest/twincest atau apalah itu nih? Yakin? Pernah sekali nyoba bikin kaya gitu, tapi ga tau kenapa kayanya gagal… jadinya jelek. Gimana kalo incest tapi… yah… aduh gimana yah… gitu deh.. pokoknya akan saya coba..

Tapi mungkin untuk saat ini bakal saya fokuskan ke ceritanya Mikuo dan Miku-

Uro : eh ?! nafu-chan mau spoiler ?

Eh iya maaf, saya coba balas reviewnya dulu deh…

.

kagamine chapter 1 . Feb 11

YYEEEEAAAAHHH dipanggil kaka XXXXDDDDD

Pa… panggil Nafu-nee chan juga gapapa kok… #ngarep *ditimpuk Subaru*

Eh, iya Miku nya pasti ada. Kaito nya juga ada. Meiko mungkin ada. Gakupo kayaknya ga ada. - ga suka Gaku-chan. No offense.

Dan dari pada incestnya Mikuo Miku, mungkin lebih ada Mikuo siscon… Hentai-Mikuo.. XD

Uro : Spoiler lagi…?

.

.

.

Ini beneran gampang dimengerti ? O^O banyak yang bilang susah lho, karena katanya dialognya kurang… Kagamine-san sugoi…

Uro : memang ada yang bilang susah? -,-'

.

Ainiru Hiromi chapter 1 . Feb 11

HEeeh? Pernah liat? Hontou? Eh, aduh.. hazukashi desu… DX *niru Tamama*

Aru : ga mirip.

Ehem. Pokoknya saya bakalan usaha supaya ga terlupakan lagi…

* * *

Uro : Chapter depan mungkin akan berfokus pada Len dan Rin.

Aru : mungkin...

Makasih atas reviewnya juga yang di account sebelumnya, yang mungkin masih ingat dan berkeinginan untuk baca sangat diharapkan…

.

.

-Nafu Shinsuke.

02/15/2017. 02.56 am.


End file.
